The invention is based on a plug-in connector.
Such plug-in connectors are required to connect electrical lines or cables to each other. Plug-in connectors in this case usually consist of two connector parts that are designed for mutual contacting and latching.
The connector parts in this case usually have an insulating carrier body, which either also serves as a housing or which is additionally accommodated in a housing. The two connector parts are realized so as to correspond, such that they can be inserted in one another.
Accommodated in the insulating bodies are electrical contact elements that are likewise realized so as to correspond, in order to contact with each other. Connected to the electrical contact elements, on the back side, are the electrical lines or the cable that are to be electronically contacted with each other.
There is a great variety of plug-in connectors known from the prior art. These plug-in connectors are differentiated, substantially, by their size and the number of contact elements.
A disadvantage in the case of the plug-in connectors known from the prior art is that, precisely in the case of plug-in connectors having large contact elements designed for high currents, there is no longer any protection against touching the contact elements. The larger the contact elements, the larger also are the gaps between the contact elements, and between the contact elements and the housing.